The Vampyres
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Having lived in Forks about a year now, Isabella Swan knows a lot about her friends and her boyfriend, Jacob Black. Though, when Jessica drags Bella to see her favorite band, everything changes...ExB


Me: I'm sorry if I don't update soon. Things are kinda…crazy around here ya know. But this is a little something for Alice'-see-the-future. She pays attention to my profile. Aha. Anyway, off we go.

Edward: Enjoy The Vampyres.

Bella: Aha. I get it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I kinda own my computer which is where I am typing this and watching Boogeyman 3! Woot.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

"Please, Bella? Please, please, please, please!" My friend Jessica begged

I continued to eat my sandwich in silence. Mike and Angela were trying not to laugh.

"Begging gets you nowhere," I retorted.

"Come on, Bella! They're playing in Seattle, and I already have two front row tickets!" Jessica complained.

I finished my sandwich and chugged my soda.

"I have plans for Saturday night," I answered smoothly.

"Bella! When have you last had a girl night out?" She asked, exasperated.

That one got me thinking. When did I last have a girl night?

"Let me talk to Jacob," I said carefully.

"Thank you, Bella! It's part of their gig that they play at night, you know? That's because they are called The Vampyres. Alice and Jasper are dating, Rosalie and Emmett are dating, and Edward is single." Jessica said, placing the back of her hand against her forehead in a dramatic way. "Edward Cullen….so many girls are waiting for him to choose her."

"Including you?" Angela exclaimed.

All of us began laughing. Jessica colored, but nodded none the less. The bell rang and we left the cafeteria. All throughout the rest of the day, I couldn't get the band off my mind. Sure, I had seen pictures of them, but they didn't look anything special. I mean, they all had extremely pale complexions, and golden eyes, but they were still like Jessica and myself. Human teenagers, who happened to get lucky.

* * *

After school, Jessica was still super happy, convinced that Jake would let me go with her tomorrow night. I made my way to my truck and climbed inside. My truck wheezed and groaned out of the parking lot. I made my way down to La Push, the reservation where Jake lived. He and his dad were like family to me and Charlie, my dad. I stopped in front of Jake's house, and Billy rolled outside.

"Hey, Bella," Billy said, waving slightly.

"Hey Billy. Is Jake here?" I asked, climbing out of the truck.

"Come with me," Billy answered, wheeling out of the garage.

"Bella!" Jake exclaimed, quite surprised.

I laughed, and he hugged me.

"Remember last week on your birthday how I gave you that necklace?" He asked.

I nodded.

"There was a second part to it."

"A second part?" I asked.

He nodded and held out his hand. I took it with no hesitation.

"Close your eyes," Billy called gruffly, as Jake led me into the garage.

I heard light flickering on, and Jacob's breath tickled my ear.

"Open your eyes."

I peeked through my eyes before opening them all the way. There sat a midnight blue Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"You bought me a car?" I whispered, bugging out mentally.

"It's an older model, but yeah," He said shrugging.

A silent second passed before I tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and caught me.

"Your welcome," he muttered kissing my softly.

"There's an adult present!" Billy called.

I looked up at Jake. He was getting really tall.

"Yeah, yeah," Jake called back, entwining our hands.

We walked out of the garage and both helped Billy get to the door of the house.

"Hey Jake…um…I know we had plans to go out tomorrow night," I said.

"Yeah, about that…you see, my sister is coming and I need to be here," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, Jake! Don't feel bad! Jessica wanted me to go see a band with her in Seattle." I explained.

"Oh. Okay then. We'll hang out next weekend." He said smiling.

"Will you drive my truck back to my house?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I want to drive my new car," I answered.

Jacob chuckled and pulled out a key. I gave him my set of keys, and we went over to the garage. He opened the big door, and I hopped in my car. I put the key in the ignition, and the car roared to life.

"Meet you at my house!" I called, racing out of there while still being careful of the surroundings.

In my rearview mirror, I saw Jacob there, standing and laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

Me: This movie is really creeping me out..

Edward: Then don't watch it.

Me: But I have toooo!!

Bella: Uhm…This is for you Alice'-see-the-future!! Lotsa love!


End file.
